Love Abroad
by On-These-Wings
Summary: Zero goes through a bad break up and decided to leave his old life behind. He moves to London to complete his Masters. From the first lecture Zero was in love with Kaname, but he knew he should keep his feelings locked away.
1. Chapter 1

Zero goes through a bad break up and decided to leave his old life behind. He moves to London to complete his Masters. From the first lecture Zero was in love with Kaname, but he knew he should keep his feelings locked away.

So this be the first chapter of a new fic… I'm aiming to make this about 5 chapters depending on if I come up with more ideas or not. This first chappy is short and fast, I really just want to jump right into the good stuff.

A few notes about the fic: Everyone is Human. It will most likely seem rushed but I promise to make sure I have some hint of time passing. Zero is 24 and Kaname is 37. Annnnd… if you have questions feel free to ask! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Abroad<strong>

**Chapter 1: Break Me**

Zero regretted going home that day, he should have just spent the extra two hours in the library. Things hadn't felt any different, he was still happily in love with his long time boyfriend Kaito. Lately though he was focused on school and spent long hours in the library compiling research for his final thesis. It was the end of his senior year of college and he had to keep his grades at their peak so that he could get into a good masters program. So that day when he got home early that day he was blind sided.

Slipping his key into the lock Zero let himself into the apartment he shared with his long . Zero closed the door and dropped his bag by the door and froze. He wasn't sure if he'd just heard right but he could have sworn… there is was again. With a sinking heart Zero walked to the bedroom and opened the door. He wanted to cry but his anger exploded first.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zero shouted. Kaito Froze and looked over the shoulder of the man that was riding him. Kaito's face was painted with shock.

"You're not supposed to be home."

"You're not supposed to be cheating on me!" Zero's chest hurt.

The man Kaito was with moved off him and pulled on a pair of loose pants. Kaito got out of bed not even bothering to dress. "What the hell Kaito!" Zero wanted to slap his boyfriend.

"Maybe if you didn't have your nose in a book all the time I wouldn't have gotten bored with you!"

"You could have just broken up with me! Why the fuck are you cheating one me!"

"It was just till you finished exams."

"What the hell! That makes no sense!" Zero's fists were clenched. "How long?"

Kaito sorted. "Like you really want to know."

"Fuck you Kaito!" Zero turned and stormed out. He'd go to the library for a few hours. Kaito had a three hour class at five. He'd go pack up and move out then. He'd also make sure to terminate the lease.

Zero had all his things pilled into his car and was on his way home. He couldn't help but smile since he knew Kaito would have quite the problem when the landlord went to kick him out the next day. Kaito's family lived four hours from campus and he'd have to find friends to house him for the last six weeks of the semester.

When Zero got home he was greeted by his twin. "Nii-chan! Why are you home?" Ichiru asked when Zero walked in the front door. "Are you okay?" Ichiru was concerned when he saw Zero's gloomy expression.

"Not really. Kaito was cheating on me so I moved out." Zero slumped onto the couch.

"I thought he was an asshole." Ichiru shrugged. "I'm glad you're home though. It's been boring here without you. We'll have a good summer." Ichiru hugged his older twin.

"I hope so." Zero let the tears finally come. Ichiru held his brother close as he cried.

Zero attended his class and studied and aced every test. When he started applying for masters programs he was struck by an idea. He wanted to get out. He wanted to leave the area and anything that reminded him of Kaito. So he started looking in the UK for schools. He wanted to forget Kaito. Every time Zero thought of his ex-love his chest would grow tight and he wanted to cry.

The middle of summer came and Zero was laying by the pool when Ichiru came over and dropped a heavy envelope on Zero's face. "Royal mail for you my dear nii-chan." Ichiru sat down and looked at his baffled twin. "Come on open it up. I want to know if you got in or not!"

Hesitantly Zero opened the envelope. Holding his breath he read the letter and his face broke into a grin. "I GOT IT!" he jumped up. For the first time since the break up he felt happy. "I'm leaving! I'm going to London!" Zero hugged his twin and ran off to tell his parents.

The Next few weeks where a whirlwind for Zero. He had to find a flat and get his visa sorted. Then he had to make sure tuition was paid. Then the long and hard task of packing a years worth of stuff into two suitcases and a carry on. But he finally accomplished it.

The ride to the airport was almost surreal. Zero couldn't believe he was actually going. As he had been packing he felt the pains of last semester washing off of him and now as he neared the airport he felt exhilarated. He was stepping into a new phase of his life and he couldn't wait to explore London. And their accents! He couldn't wait to be surrounded by some sexy English men. He wanted to completely forget about everything that had happened last semester. Something deep down inside told him he would find a new beginning while at school in London.

Kissing his family good bye. Zero walked into the airport and qued up to get check in. He breezed through security and walked to his terminal to wait the remaining two hours till his flight. His heart hammered nearly the whole wait. He just wanted to leave.

Zero sat by the window and watched the earth fall away as the plane took off. He was going. He was really going. Something made him smile broadly. It felt good to smile again. He knew there was something waiting for him in London. A new life. A new love.


	2. Chapter 2

Oops… this took me a while to get done. Sorry. Enjoy it though!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Abroad<strong>

**Chapter 2: London**

Zero had gotten his first good look at London from the plane window. He had dreamed of leaving the states for so long and here he was moving to one of the greatest cities of the world. His heart pounded fast as the wheels touched down and he had to restrain himself from running from the plane. He wanted to see everything the city had to offer.

Zero stepped out of London Heathrow airport and inhaled. His heart was light and he smiled. The bus ride to London Victoria bus terminal didn't take long and Zero stared out of the window the whole time. Hoping off the bus with his luggage Zero made his way to the underground. His flat was only three stops from Victoria. It would have been more fun to walk but with his suitcases and backpack Zero figured it's be easier to just hop on the tube at Victoria and off at Gloucester Road.

The flat was small, just three rooms. Kitchen and living room were squished together, the small bedroom had a double bed, and the bathroom was barely big enough for the shower, sink and toilet. But to Zero it was the most grand thing he ever had. From the moment he opened the door he felt at home. And for the next year it would be and he was excited.

It didn't take long for Zero to unpack the two suitcases and his backpack. Set up his computer and emailed his family, letting them know he had made it safely. It was still early in the day but Zero was so tired. He looked at the clock. "If I were home I'd be sleeping… " He thought as he fought to stay awake. "I'll just lay down for a few minutes." He flopped onto the bed and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

He woke up early the next morning still in his clothes. Berating himself about having slept through the night Zero grabbed a towel and went to shower. Since he was up he might as well get his day started.

After showering and dressing he thought it would be best to go find somewhere to eat for breakfast. He had seen a Starbucks right by the tube station. So he wandered down to get coffee and a bagel. After eating he took his coffee and started wandering. He had brought his camera so he could take pictures for his family at home.

Lunch was a sandwich bought at Tesco and he kept wandering. He walked by Parliament Square, the London Eye, and dozens of other land marks. By the time he got home that evening he was exhausted. And he decided it was time for bed. He had all of tomorrow to sort out how he was getting to class Monday. And he had dozen errands to run besides.

Zero grocery shopped.

Got essentials for his flat.

Got a cell phone.

Scoped out his class rooms and campus.

Reregistered for his Student Oyster Card.

And was in bed by eight that night.

He had rolled out of bed late and had taken too long in the shower. So by the time he had hopped on the tube to get to class he was late. And he just knew he'd have to run to make it to class on time. The only thing he could be thankful for was that he had seen where this class was the day before.

Zero dashed down the hall, he was going to just make it on time. Slowing he pushed the doors open and walked into the lecture hall. There were already a hundred and fifty kids in their seats. Zeros eyes swept around looking for a seat. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the professor standing at the podium.

Their eyes met for a brief second and Zero's whole body hummed with heat. Quickly he took the closest seat and kept staring at the handsome professor. Fantasies started playing through Zero's head and he did his best to push them out. _He's your teacher! There's no way in hell that you'd ever have a chance with him!_ Zero berated himself. _But I can still look._ He smiled. Maybe this semester was going to be fun. After all he now had a good excuse to go to class.

After the lecture was over Zero took his time packing away his things. He really just wanted to look at professor Kuran a little longer. Slinging his bag over his shoulder Zero left the lecture hall. He didn't feel the brown eyes on him as he left.

Kaname Kuran had taken an immediate liking to the silver haired boy. He liked his face and the way his clothes hugged his well muscled form. But Kaname had to remind himself that the boy was his student and there for was untouchable till the end of the semester. Kaname smiled. Perhaps he had more then Christmas to look forward to at the end of the semester.

Zero had been looking over his notes from last class in the student café when someone pulled out a chair at the same table. "Hi, you're in Kuran's Advance Economics right?" Zero looked up at the blue eyed blond.

"Yes." Zero said hesitantly.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido. Everyone calls me Aido." The boy stuck his hand out.

"I'm Zero Kiryuu." Zero shook the offered hand.

"Are you American?"

"Yes."

"Oh. That's brilliant. I thought I'd come talk to you since you looked like a loner in class and it's always great to have a mate in class incase you skip." Aido smiled widely.

"Alright." Zero was a little thrown off by this boy. He was so forward it was almost too much for Zero.

"Plus I figure we could sit together in class as well."

"That would be great." Zero smiled. The blond was growing on him by now.

"Oh also, my boyfriend and I are starting a study group for the class if you want to join."

Zero was taken a back by Aido's bold statement about his boyfriend. Again Zero smiled. "That would be really helpful. Maybe you'll be able to help me out with the papers and stuff. I'm not used to the formatting."

"Oh right. You Americans and your odd formatting. Of course we can help you with it. Are you taking it for senior requirements or masters?"

"My masters."

"Ahh. I'm only a senior. How are you?"

"I'll be 24 next month."

"Oh nice. We'll have to throw you a party."

Zero smiled at his new friend. He was starting to like London a lot more. With the prospect of having friends when he thought he'd have none made Zero's day a little brighter.

Kaname sat in his office. He was checking his email before he left to lecture. Takuma walked over and leaned on his friend's desk. "So you want to go for drinks tonight?"

Kaname took off his glasses and smiled at his friend. "I think that would be the perfect thing to finish off this hellish week."

"Oh come on it's only the first week of school. You can't be suffering already." Takuma knew his friend well. Kaname loved teaching and he never had an issue with the first week of school. "You're even teaching your favorite classes."

"I know. I know. It's not the classes I have issues with." Kaname closed his lap top and looked at his blond friend. Takuma knew that look.

"Gods Kaname! You're joking me right? You just got over your last relationship."

"Takuma, you don't need to lecture me. I know it's completely stupid. But just look at it this way he's the shy type. I won't have to worry about anything like last time happening again."

"Good." Takuma sounded quite satisfied.

"Don't sound so satisfied." Kaname's brow wrinkled.

"Oh be real. You should have known it was bad when he left and you almost considered quitting."

"Yeah, maybe I should have." Kaname rolled his eyes. And stood so he could gather his lecture material.

"Is he in this class?"

"Yes." Kaname said shortly.

"Fair enough. So I'll see you at six?"

"Yeah. See you at six." Kaname smiled and left the office.

He was looking forward to being able to watch Zero during class. The silver haired boy looked cute when he was concentrating on taking notes. Kaname slapped himself mentally as his thoughts started slipping to dirty thoughts. _Just keep yourself to looking at him and you won't have to worry about anything. _Kaname thought as he walked through the halls toward class. He couldn't help but be excited that economics was a twice weekly lecture.

The hall was dark and empty when Kaname arrived. He flicked the lights on. And walked up to the podium to set up. He absent mindedly wondered if Zero would be almost late again this time. Just as the thought passed his mind Kaname saw a streak of silver take a seat. Kaname smiled to himself as he put on his glasses and logged onto his laptop.

Aido sat next to Zero and smiled. "Hi Zero."

"Hey Aido." Zero smiled back.

Aido leaned back and Zero took in the tall red head sitting next to Aido. "This is my boyfriend Akatsuki."

"Hey." Zero said and offered his hand.

"Aido hasn't shut up about you. He's happy about making an American friend for some reason." Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "Aido you should invite him out tonight."

"Oh yes. I don't know how I forgot. But you see since it's Friday we usually go out for drinks after we're all done with class. Are you in?"

"I guess… "

"Don't tell me you weren't a partier."

"I was… sort of. But that's only because of my ex."

"Oh, that's bummer. Trust me partying with us guys is different." Aido smiled.

"My ex was a guy." Zero bit his lip. "I just didn't like going to clubs."

"Then you've never been to the right clubs. And since we're all batting for the same team I'll find you the perfect guy to hook up with." Aido smiled brilliantly.

"Um, alright." Zero was a little hesitant about this night out.

"But don't worry we won't just throw you into a club. Tonight we go to pub. It's just social."

Zero sigh in relief. "That sounds perfect."

"But watch out, Aido will drag you to a club by the end of the weekend. He's absolutely obsessed."

"I am not! Shut up Akatsuki!" Aido lightly smacked his boyfriend.

Kaname looked up and saw that Aido had taken a seat next to the silver haired boy and was talking to him. He did his best not to stare. But he was rather curious as to how he was acquainted to the new kid. Kaname knew Aido because the blond's major required Aido to take all the classes Kaname taught. So naturally over the years they had become acquainted. He would even tutor the blond if he was having issues with a topic. Every now and then Aido would have Kaname come to the study group and help with test reviews.

Deep down Kaname hoped that Aido would ask the new kid to join. Class was over and Aido was getting ready to leave when Kaname called him. "Aido, come here a moment."

"Wait a moment, okay?" Aido said to Akatsuki and Zero before he went do to the professor. "Yes?"

"I noticed you were sitting with the new kid. I haven't seen him before."

Aido looked over his shoulder at Zero. "You wouldn't. He's here from America working on his masters. So he's a complete newb. But he's in the study group so we'll make sure he knows the ropes and won't waste your time." Aido smiled.

"I see. What's his name?"

"Zero Kiryuu."

"Thanks Aido." Kaname patted the blond on the shoulder.

"Are you and Professor Ichijo going for drinks tonight?"

"We are as a matter of fact."

"Great. We might see you out then." Aido smiled evilly. "See you later." Aido bounded up the steps to rejoin his friends. "Akatsuki we've got to go to the usual place."

"Is professor Kuran going out tonight too?"

"Of course."

Zero almost tripped up the step. "Are you on good terms with Professor Kuran?"

"Indeed I am. I have to take just about all his classes so we've sort of become good friends over the years." Aido shrugged. Zero's heart beat hard in his chest.

"That's cool. So is he a good teacher?"

"Of course! And he's really hot. But not as hot as you Akatsuki." Aido brushed his hand along his boyfriend's arm.

Zero looked over his shoulder as they left the lecture hall. It looked like he'd have an opportunity to talk to the hot professor after all. Smiling Zero decided that this would indeed be a fantastic semester.

Zero met Aido and Akatsuki out side the pub. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white vee-neck and a blazer. Aido looked him up and down. "What's up with your pants? Is that an American thing?"

Zero looked at Aido's loose fitting ones. "I guess it is." He shrugged. "It's how I always dress."

"hmm… I just noticed. Come on, lets see if we can find a table."

They walked into the pub. It was loud but not too loud. They ordered their pints and easily found a table since it was so early. Aido quickly scanned the crowd and saw Kaname. "Hey Zero, Kaname called me up front after class to ask me about you." Zero almost spit his beer out.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's cause he hasn't seen you in any of his classes so far. I told him it's because you just got here and you're American."

"Really he could pick me out as a newb from all of the kids in lecture?"

"Of course. It's a fourth year course or masters course and he's probably had all of them in one class or another. He's got a pretty good memory that way." Zero just nodded and also spotted the hot professor. "I should introduce you two!" Aido's eyes shone brightly.

Kaname saw Aido, Akatsuki, and Zero walk in. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the silver hair. He sipped his Guinness and turned to Takuma. "See the silver haired boy with Aido. That's Zero."

Takuma looked over his shoulder and he checked Zero out. "Well… at least this one is cute."

"God Takuma don't make it sound like I have a habit of sleeping with my students!" Kaname glowered at his friend.

"Take a breather. I'm just giving you a hard time. I didn't realize you were still so hung up on him."

"Can we just drop this?"

"For now." Takuma looked over his shoulder again and smiled as he saw Aido and Zero making their way toward them. "Tonight seems to be your night."

"Oh god. Keep me from making an idiot of myself." Kaname mumbled as he too saw the students.

"Hello Kaname. Professor Ichijo." Aido beamed. "This is Zero, he's new to the school and he's American."

"Hi." Zero said. He kept the blush from his face but he was sure his heart was beating fast enough to be heard by all.

"Hello." Takuma stuck his hand out. "You have Kaname as a professor, watch out, he's practically devilish sometimes." Takuma smiled. He knew his friend would get the double meaning.

"Oh shut up." Kaname glared at Takuma. "Aido told me you're working on your masters. How'd you pick London to study in?"

"I got tired of America and since I don't know another language so I figured I'd be best off here." Zero shrugged. Up close Kaname was even better looking.

"That's great. If you ever have an trouble just talk to me."

"Thanks."

"Are you studying Economics for your masters."

"Yeah I am."

"So you'll probably be taking a few of my classes in the spring as well… I'm sure by then you'll have the ropes of it all."

"I hope so."

"Are you here till you complete your degree?"

"No it's just for the year I think." Zero cocked a half smile. And was that a frown he saw on Kaname's face? No surely not.

"Well that's great, you'll be here for my graduation." Aido smiled. "Come on Akatsuki looks awkward. See you later." Aido grinned at the professors and dragged Zero off.

"God Kaname could you have been more obvious?" Takuma sniggered.

"What?"

"You were eye fucking him!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Come on I've know you since uni! There's no way I would miss that!"

"You suck sometimes."

"You know it!" Takuma laughed as Kaname glared.

As Aido took his seat next to his boyfriend he was oddly silent. He had seen the way Kaname had looked at Zero and he wasn't sure how much he liked it. Aido had been a sophomore when everyone was gossiping about Kaname and a student. Aido had just been getting close to Kaname and he remembered how haggard Kaname had looked at the end of the year. It was apparent that Kaname had had feelings for the student. What Aido had heard had been a mixed bunch of rumors. Most of them made Kaname out to be a teacher who pressured students into sex so they could get good grades. But Aido knew those were false even before he asked Kaname about it all. He remembered everything the brunette had told him. He remembered how he had explained that he really was in love with the boy and that what he had done had hurt Kaname. Not just his reputation as a teacher but actually hurt him. Since the student had graduated when everything came out the school couldn't fire Kaname for it. It seemed that respect was lost for him. But Aido still saw Kaname as the same charismatic person as always. He wasn't sure if Zero would be good for Kaname or not. After all he didn't know Zero too well yet and for some reason Aido felt protective of Kaname. Aido looked sideways at Zero and caught the American looking over at Kaname. Aido sigh. This was going to be an interesting semester.


	3. Chapter 3

Well yes I have been lazy and yes this has take ages to go up. But it won't disappoint I promise!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Abroad<strong>

**Chapter 3: Club Time**

There were some classes that Zero wished he could skip. Honestly he just wanted to go to Kaname's class. He lived for those two hours twice a week when he was in Kaname's class. He knew it was so wrong to fall for your teacher, especially since there was no way it would ever work. But Zero just couldn't help it.

"Zero!" Aido grinned as he took a seat across from Zero. "How are you today?"

"Fine I suppose." Zero shrugged. He finished a last calculation and looked up at Aido. "How about you?"

"Fantastic! So here's the deal, Saturday is my birthday and we're going clubbing and I want you to come."

"I'm really not one for clubbing… "

"I know. You've been telling me for a month and a half and you've done quite good job of avoiding it. I will not take no for an answer this time!" Aido stared at Zero.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"It's my birthday! What kind of friend are you if you won't I'll tell Kaname you like him." Zero's eyes widened and Aido grinned.

"What?"

"Oh come on! That's the only class you attend religiously. And when ever you get the chance to be near him and talk to him you change. It's so obvious!"

"Shut up!" Zero blushed.

"Come one. Go clubbing with us."

"Fine. But you blackmailed me."

"I know." Aido grinned and walked off. Perhaps his birthday would be a hell of a lot of fun. He just had to fix one more thing.

Kaname was in his office looking over papers when Aido strolled in. "What do you need?" Kaname looked up at the blond.

"I was curious if you wanted to come out with me and a few other students for my birthday. We're going clubbing."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to but it's still during the term."

"I know. But it'll be on the weekend… none of us will tell."

"Who's going?"

"The usual group. Come on you've never been ratter out before."

"Define the usual group."

"Kain, Ruka, Senri, Rima, Zero."

"When did Zero become part of the regular group?" Kaname raised and eyebrow.

"Um… well for a while now. He hasn't been out clubbing with us but he's been going out for drinks and what not with us all." Aido shrugged/.

"Honestly I'd like to but I'm afraid I can't."

"Don't make me blackmail you."

"I've got tough skin. It won't work." Kaname crossed his arms and looked at Aido as if challenging him.

"Oh I know you've got thick skin… " Aido leaned down and whispered in Kaname's ear. "But not when it comes to a certain American Student." Aido stood up with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I think you're imagining things." Kaname said smoothly trying not to show that Aido had hit the nail on the head.

"I am not and you know it. every time we happen to run into you outside of school you always stare at Zero. It's cute sort of."

Kaname stood up and looked around at the other teachers in the large office. "Come on Aido. Let's walk toward class now." Kaname dragged the blond out and down the hall to an empty room. "Aido! Don't go saying shit like that where others can hear." Kaname growled.

"I'm blackmailing you. Honestly. I thought you said you have thick skin." Aido half smiled. "So are you coming out with us?"

"Fine. Takuma and I will meet you at the club."

"Good. And by the way I think Zero would be a lot better for you. I was never a huge fan of Isaya."

"You didn't know him like I did."

Aido stepped back from Kaname and looked his friend and professor in the eyes. "You're right. I knew who he really was. I knew what he did behind your back and I kept my mouth shut because I knew you'd hate me. But I should have just spilled the beans on him. I know Zero won't do any of it. He's been in the same spot as you. I've liked him from the start. I don't feel the need to put up with him because you like him. I made friends to get him closer to you. And at the same time I can't help but feel like I'm lying to him because I'm playing the double agent here."

"Shut up Aido!" Kaname was breathing deeply to try and keep his emotions in check.

"Fine. I guess this means you're not coming. Fine. I tried." Aido spun around and left the brunette.

Kaname stood in the empty room. He was having a hard time sorting out how he felt. If he had heard Aido right then was it possible that Zero was interested in him? Kaname bit his lip… he didn't want another fiasco like last time and he would be stupid to think things would go smoothly…

"Okay come out already Zero!" Aido banged on the dressing room door.

"Aido you picked out the most ridicules outfit! If you think I'm going out in public like this you're insane."

"Oh shut it." Aido opened the door and slipped into the dressing room. "I knew you'd look fine." Aido looked his friend up and down. Zero was wearing tight leather pants and a tight shimmery top that was practically see through. "If I didn't already have a boyfriend I'd jump you right now."

"The pants aren't even comfortable." Zero shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course because you're wearing underwear with them. Go comando when we go out tomorrow."

"That's just embarrassing."

"You might get a good hook up." Aido grinned.

"I'm not looking for a hook up."

"Whatever. Something might just fall into your lap. Anyway we should get you some sexy boots to wear too… " Aido tapped his chin. What size are you?"

"43."

"Great you can borrow some from me. I've got the perfect pair. Change back and we can go study."

"I really hate you right now."

"You'll look hot. I promise you'll have fun."

"Fine." Zero decided he'd simply humor his friend since it was Aido's birthday after all.

The next night Zero met Aido at his flat. the rest of the gang was already there and were pre-gaming the night. Zero easily meshed in with the others and he had quite a good buzz going by the time they left for the clubs.

The music was loud and the strobe lights were blinding. At first Zero felt stiff in the scene but with a few more drinks he relaxed and soon found himself dancing with an attractive blond man with broad shoulders.

Aido looked over his shoulder at Zero who was dancing. Right now it was only Aido and his boyfriend at the table. "He looks like he's loosened up now." Akatsuki smiled.

"Yeah… it's a shame Kaname's not here… I bet Zero wouldn't mind having a grind with Kaname." Aido mused out loud.

"Are you seriously trying to get those two together?"

"I suppose I am… I just want Kaname to be happy."

"Well… you might have a shot at that tonight." Akatsuki nodded toward the brunette and blond who'd just walked in.

"What? For real?" Aido spotted them and waved. "No fucking way! Oh my god we've got to get Zero over here!" Aido whipped around to look for Zero. The silverette was sucking face with the guy he had been dancing with. "Shit!"

"Happy birthday!" Takuma smiled as he patted Aido on the back.

"Hey!" Aido was trying to come up with an expination then he realized Kaname wasn't there. "Where's… "

Takuma just smiled and nodded over toward Zero where Kaname had b-lined to. "He's off to claim what's his." Takuma rolled his eyes.

"Perfect! I did it! I did it!" Aido clapped his hands as he saw Kaname tap the guy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Do you mind getting your hands off my boyfriend." Kaname bluffed. The blond looked startled.

"What?"

"Hands. Off." Kaname yanked Zero to his side.

"Yo, dude. Chill he started it." Then the guy walked away.

Zero turned his bleary eyes toward Kaname. He was quite drunk at this point and he was sure this couldn't be Kaname. "I don't have a boyfriend." He said.

"I know. I couldn't stand to see him sucking your face off like that."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'd rather be doing it." Kaname grinned evilly as he started dancing with Zero.

The student didn't really care anymore. He thought this guy looked a lot like Kaname and he'd pretend it was his hot professor. While Kaname danced with Zero he realized that the student hadn't really recognized him, perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

After a few songs more of dancing Zero pulled Kaname over to the table where Aido and the others were. "You two looked like you were having a good time." Aido grinned widely.

Zero leaned into whisper loudly in Aido's ear. "It's because he looks like Kaname."

Aido laughed and said back. "It's because it is Kaname."

Zero's lilac eyes widened and he looked over at his teacher. "Fuck! You were supposed to keep me from doing something stupid!"

"What's stupid about this? You like him… he likes you… what's stupid?"

"What?" Zero stared at his friend.

"You seem pretty drunk, you should probably have some water." Kaname pushed the glass of water toward Zero.

"Thanks." He said blushing as his intoxicated mind realized what he had just done with his teacher. Zero finished his water and the others left to dance. Zero was dragged after them and he once again found himself grinding against Kaname.

He realized he didn't give a fuck. It would be easy to avoid Kaname after this night and Zero could keep these dances in his heart and keep his unrequited love to himself. So Zero danced and flirted with his teacher for the rest of the night,

It was after three in the morning by the time the whole group left the club. They all stood outside coming up with what they were doing for taxis home. Zero soon found himself in a cab with Takuma and Kaname. Apparently Zero's place was on the way to Kaname's they shared the cab to Zero's building.

Kaname was sitting close to Zero. His hand was on the boy's thigh rubbing small circles. Takuma stared out the window trying not to look at his friend. As they got to close to Zero's street Kaname leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Zero's lips.

"Have a good night Zero." Kaname smiled at the silver haired boy as the cab stopped.

"You too… is Takuma's place by yours?"

"Nope. He's staying with me tonight." Kaname shrugged. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Takuma didn't live in city centre London and the last train to his place had left hours ago.

"Oh… "Zero's heart sank. "You have a good night then." He tried to cock a smile as he paid and slid out of the cab. As he closed the door his shoulders hunched and he felt defeated.

Takuma watched Zero go. "I think he got the wrong idea."

"What?" Kaname was checking out Zero's ass as they pulled away.

"I think he's under the impression that we're going to have sex tonight."

Kaname looked at his friend. "Well aren't we?"

"Of course… but Zero probably thinks that put you in the off limits category."

"Fuck." Kaname sigh. "How could he think that when I practically humped him on the dance floor."

"Just saying that the way you said it made it seem like we're an item."

"You worry too much. Besides I'm sure Aido can clear that up for him."

"True." Takuma smiled. "Enough about them for now." He leaned over and captured Kaname's lips in a kiss.

Zero locked his door and flopped onto his bed. He felt weak and shaky. _I wish I was drunk right now_. Zero thought, he had been slowly sobering up over the past few hours and he wished right now that he was so drunk he wouldn't remember this. He felt like such an ass. _And right in front of him too! Fuck! Why didn't Aido tell me Kaname had a boyfriend!_ And suddenly Zero was rubbing tears from his eyes. He wasn't sure when he'd started crying.

"Fuck!" Zero sat up and stripped out of his clothes. He was hot and sweaty and he needed a shower.

Once under the warm rush of water he started thinking over the night and he blushed. Why had Kaname danced with him instead of Takuma? Zero leaned against the wall. "I fucked up real good." He sigh.

Zero had kept to himself for the remainder of the weekend. And he slid into his seat Monday morning right before Kaname started the lecture. Aido leaned over to talk to Zero. "You sure shut yourself away after the club."

"Yeah… homework." Zero looked down at his notes.

"Sure. Did we scare you?"

"Not in the least." Zero half smiled.

"You embarrassed about sucking face with your professor?"

"What?" Zero stared at Aido with his mouth open. "No way." He definitely didn't remember, his mind was a bit splotchy early in the night.

Aido flipped through his phone. "Yes way." He showed the picture to Zero.

He groaned there was no mistaking what was going on in that picture. His body was pressed close to Kaname's and his hands were tangled in brown hair as he made out with his professor. "Fuck." Zero whispered and couldn't keep the blush from his face. He looked up at Kaname only to find that Kaname was looking at him. Zero blushed even deeper and looked away.

The silverette felt like he was being tortured through the rest of the lesson. Every time he tried to sneak a peak at Kaname he found that he was already being looked at. Zero knew this was going to be super embarrassing but he had to do it. After class he walked down the steps toward Kaname. His face was bright red when he stood in front of his hot teacher.

"What can I do for you Zero?" Kaname slid his glasses into his hair and looked at his hot student.

"Well… about the other night. I'm awfully sorry." He looked up into Kaname's eyes.

"Sorry?" Kaname raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes. I was… well pretty drunk. I swear it won't happen again. So sorry. I hope I didn't cause any problems." Zero turned and dashed out of the lecture hall.

Kaname just stared curiously after him. Cause problems? Takuma was right Zero had taken it the wrong way. But that was easy to understand after all they had gone home and done just what Zero thought they would. Kaname could hardly blame the boy but he still wanted to pursue Zero… _Let the games begin._ Kaname smiled to himself. The semester was over in another few weeks and he wanted Zero by then.


	4. Chapter 4

So I've finally been hit with a stroke of inspiration for the story. Plus I want to finish my old stories before I start posting a new series. So I hope you enjoy. Soooo very sorry it's taken this long. I didn't want to half ass it. I figured the least I could do was write a good ending so I waited till I felt inspired to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Abroad<strong>

**Chapter 4: What We've Been waiting For**

Aido waited outside Kaname's office. He had to talk to the professor but didn't want teachers overhearing. It was past five when Kaname came out, he spotted Aido and smiled. "Hey, who are you waiting for?"

"You." Aido fell into step next to the man.

"Alright. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Zero."

Kaname stopped and looked at Aido. "What about him?"

"Well I was talking to him the other day and he seems to be under the impression you're off limits."

"Why is that?" Kaname started walking again.

"Because a certain someone implied you were together with Takuma." Aido rolled his eyes.

"Well… about that…" Kaname was trying to figure out how to explain.

"Don't bother. I know already."

"How?" Kaname stared wide eyed at the blond.

"You're brainless sometimes. Remember last year at the end of year party at my flat?" Kaname nodded. "Well you got pretty wasted and spilled it all."

"You're joking me."

"I most certainly am not! You felt the need to justify why you didn't need to fuck me." Kaname stared at Aido and looked over his shoulders to see if anyone they knew was around on the streets.

"And pray do tell, what was my excuse?"

"That you and Takuma kept each other out of trouble. If you needed sex he would provide it so you would be less likely to hook up with a stranger and vise versa." Aido smiled at the stunned look on Kaname's face.

"I've got to stop drinking." Kaname shook his head. "or maybe I should go back to treating you as a student."

"Aww come on. You know I'm in the perfect position to get Zero into your bed."

"What makes you think I want Zero that way?"

"The way you look at him. Honestly. I'm not dumb. But I think he might be. You've scared him back under his rock. I haven't been able to get him out of his flat since my birthday."

"So?"

"So, you're just going to let him go?"

"Of course not." Kaname smiled. "I'll see you later Aido." with that the teacher walked off.

Aido shook his head. Sometimes Kaname was really odd. He worried about the professor sometimes. Right now though he was trying to think about how to get Zero to relax and come out with them again. The semester would be over in a few weeks and Aido had a bet with his boyfriend and he knew he could get Kaname and Zero together before Christmas. His mind was racing through ideas.

Zero clicked his pen opened and close repeatedly. He had finished his homework a few hours ago but he was still trying to think about what to do with Kaname. Winter break was fast approaching which meant he would he would be home for a few weeks. Which in his mind would be enough time for Kaname to forget and cool down.

It was a little after seven when Zero's buzzer went off. Cocking an eyebrow he walked to the receiver. "Hello?" he said into it, not expecting any guests.

"Zero? It's professor Kuran, can I come up for a minute?"

Zero's heart hammered in his chest at the sound of the sexy Teacher's voice. "Uh… sure. I'm the second door on the fourth floor." he said. And he buzzed Kaname in. His mind was racing. Why was Kaname here?

A knock came at the door and Zero opened it. "Hello Professor." He tried not to sound awkward.

"Hi Zero, can I come in in for a minute?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Come in." the student stepped aside. He was doing his best not to act awkward. Closing to door Zero turned to his hot teacher. "So… what's up?"

"I was just talking to Aido. He said you've been staying in a lot. I just came by to make sure everything is alright."

"Of course it's fine." Zero lied. He'd been staying in to avoid running into Kaname while hanging out with Aido.

"The course work isn't too difficult?"

"It's rather easy actually."

"Then perhaps you're home sick…"

"No. honestly I'm fine."

Kaname nodded and looked around Zero's small flat. He saw an open beer on the coffee table. "Drinking by yourself?"

"Not really…" Zero gulped.

"Unless there's someone else here, you're drinking alone. That's not healthy and as your teacher I can't let you do such a thing." Kaname smiled at the puzzled look on Zero's face. He reached into his bag and pulled out a six pack. "Mind if I join? It would beet drinking with Takuma and grading papers."

Zero's mouth hung open. He was thrilled this was happening but at the same time he was hesitant. Would he be able to behave? _If I don't drink a lot I should be fine._ Zero thought as he nodded. "Sure."

Kaname smiled. This was all working out way better then he had planned. He was sure Zero would be too skittish to accept the invitation. Zero went to his fridge grabbed two more beers and the bottle opener before flopping onto the couch. Kaname shrugged off his bag and took a seat on the couch. Zero couldn't help but notice how close Kaname had chosen to sit, his heart beat fast.

"So what have you been up to since you've been hiding away?" Kaname took the beer Zero offered.

"Research for my thesis." Zero too a swig of his beer. He was way too sober for this.

"Well aren't you a hard worker. So why have you been staying in? you've got two years to work on you're thesis."

"I really haven't felt like going out is all." Zero shrugged.

"That's a bad excuse. Even when I don't feel like going out Takuma drags me any way."

"Not being dragged out is a benefit of living alone." Zero half smiled. _It didn't take him long to bring up his boyfriend._ Zero sigh to himself.

"Oh I do live by myself." Kaname finished his beer in two swallows and opened another.

"Takuma doesn't live with you?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Kaname snorted. "But with the time he spends at my place he might as well." Kaname rolled his eyes. "I swear he spends half his time at my place when he should be leaving me to live peacefully."

"That's an awful harsh thing to say about your partner." Zero tried to sound nonchalant, but he had been dying to know just how involved Kaname and Takuma were.

"Ahhh. Aido was right you've got the wrong idea." Kaname looked at Zero who was blushing slightly.

"Wrong idea? If I do it's your own fault." Zero said testily.

"Then let me be the one to straighten it out… you know incase you get any ideas in your head about making a move. Takuma and I are friends, occasionally sex buddies. We've known each other since our first day at uni. So we're well versed in the art of keeping each other out of trouble. Now that we're teachers we've got to be a bit more careful. I tend to be the more reckless one so Takuma usually has his hands full. Any other questions?" Kaname explained it almost as if it were something that was totally normal.

"Nope." Zero sat in silence for a few minutes thinking it over as he finished his beer and grabbed another one. "So you're single?"

"Yes. Does it matter?"

"No… not right now." Zero shrugged. A small plan was forming in his head.

"Are you single?"

"Of course." Zero laughed. "I came here to be single."

"Girlfriend got too clingy?" Kaname prodded. He had heard from Aido that Zero was gay and had a first hand demonstration, but he wanted the teen to admit it himself and open the door for Kaname to poke about.

Zero laughed. "I'm gay. Didn't you get that when I hit on you at the club?"

"Just making sure." Kaname swigged his beer again.

"Making sure of what?"

"That you weren't hiding away because of that night. You've sort of dropped out of Aido's normal group. I figured it was to avoid me because you regretted what you did on Aido's birthday."

Zero chugged the rest of his beer. He wasn't drunk enough to deal with this right now. "No. I've just realized I've got a bit of work to do and what not."

"Sure." Kaname smirked. "You should come out with us all on Saturday. You know get back in the swing of things. It must be awfully lame to just sit around here all day doing work."

"It is actually." Zero admitted.

"Then start being social again. I don't feel awkward about what happened. Quite the contrary actually." Kaname set down his empty bottle and turned to Zero. "What about you?"

"Well… um… you're my teacher… so…" Zero was stumbling he honestly couldn't make himself admit he liked Kaname, it was wrong right?

"So what? If you're smart about it I'm not off limits." Kaname leaned in. "I haven't taken interest in someone in a long time. But the first time I saw you, Zero, I wanted to know you." Zero swallowed hard. He must be getting drunk because he felt way too warm. And besides this totally couldn't be happening. "Zero I think your hot." Kaname leaned in and nipped Zero's ear. Zero's eyes slid out of focus. His mind and body were tingling and he couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Kaname.

Zero turned to Kaname. "I think you're hot too." Zero leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaname's waiting ones. Kaname's hands slid into Zero's hair and held him close as Kaname deepened the kiss. Breaking for air Zero looked at Kaname in his gorgeous brown-red eyes. "Does this mean you're not off limits?"

"To you, I was never off limits." Kaname said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Zero's heart nearly skipped a beat at Kaname's words and he reacted so strongly to the second kiss that he had to reign himself in when they broke apart or he'd be naked in two minutes. Breathing hard Zero leaned back into the couch.

"So does this mean you'll come out with us Saturday?"

"Was that just to blackmail me into going out?" Zero's chest fell.

"No. I'm just curious if I'll get to dance with you again. You're a very sexy dancer, Zero."

"If you'll be there so will I." Zero said with a small smile.

"Alright then. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Kaname stood.

"You're leaving?" Zero sat up with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah… sorry." Kaname rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of want to take this one step at a time and if I stay much longer I'll end up being stupid. So I'm heading home for the night."

"Oh… alright." Zero tried not to sound too sad.

"I hope it doesn't offend you…" Kaname said as he pulled his jacket on.

"No, it's just… never mind." Zero shook his head.

"Hmm." Kaname slung his bag over his shoulder. "Well have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaname smiled as he leaned down and kissed Zero again.

"Bye." Zero said in a low tone as Kaname let himself out.

When the door had closed Zero sank into the couch. His mind was buzzing, half drunk and his body was buzzing for a different reason. Kaname had kissed him and he wasn't off limits. In fact it seemed that Kaname was interested in him as well. The last five weeks of the semester would be interesting.

Aido and Akatsuki were already in their normal seats when Zero slid into his. He looked to the front of the lecture hall and his eyes met Kaname's. They exchanged a smile and Kaname went back to setting his computer up for the lecture.

"What was that?" Aido said as looked incredulously at Zero.

"What was what?"" Zero tried to shrug it off.

"You two just totally had a mini moment."

"So?"

"So…" Aido smiled widely. "This mean you're coming out with us Saturday right?"

Zero blushed. "It doesn't mean anything."

"What did he do to convince you to come?" Aido was already trying to figure out when Kaname and Zero had spoken. It couldn't have been before class Aido had been in the office talking with Kaname.

"It doesn't matter." Zero smiled to himself remembering last night.

"Oh my god." Aido's mind had clicked. "He went to your flat last night!"

Zero spun to him and glared. "Shut it."

"Oh god! I was right!" Aido looked to his boyfriend who was also sporting a wide smile. "So dish. What did he do?"

"We had a beer together." Zero shrugged.

"Did he get you drunk and have his wicked way with you?"

"Don't be retarded, of course not." Zero rolled his eyes and took out a pen as Kaname got the classes attention.

"Don't think this conversation is over Zero Kiryuu. I'm keeping my eyes on you two."

"What for?"

"Why do you care?" Aido said in a huffy tone as he turned his attention to Kaname.

The whole class Aido watched Kaname and Zero. It seemed half the time Kaname was lecturing just to Zero. _It was totally more then a beer they shared last night._ Aido thought. He was pretty sure it couldn't have been more then a kiss. Kaname wasn't the one to move fast. But maybe Zero was… and Kaname was so into Zero that he probably wouldn't say no. Aido's mind was working over time. And when Kaname ended the lecture early Aido waited for another student to finish talking with Kaname before he sprinted to the professor. Akatsuki and Zero did their best to keep up with him.

"What did you do?" Aido said in a low tone.

"Do? I'm sorry what are you on about, Aido?" Kaname looked puzzled at his friend and student. He had seen Aido talking to Zero before class and had felt Aido's eyes on him the whole class.

"Aido what are you doing?" Zero asked having gotten to the front of the room. He felt a knot ttighten in his stomach.

"I'm asking Kaname what you two did last night." Aido turned to the American. "I swear Zero if you made him do something I will never speak to you again."

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Relax Aido. You're jumping the gun. Nothing out of the normal happened."

Aido seemed to relax. "Fine. But you went to his house right?"

"Of course. As a good professor I wanted to check up on Zero since you said he'd been staying in for a few weeks."

"Whatever. Keep your secrets." Aido turned around and walked off.

Zero stayed back. "Is he normally so jumpy?"

"This is the first time I've seen him like that." Kaname shrugged as he put away his laptop. "What are you doing now?"

"Heading home to study a bit."

"You want to get coffee first? My next class is in an hour."

"Sure." Zero said without hesitation.

Kaname smiled and lead the way to the café the next floor up. Zero grabbed the table, at Kaname's instruction and Kaname grabbed the coffees. Sitting down and scooting closer to Zero Kaname smiled. "So."

"So?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"So, Zero where in the states are you from?"

"New York."

"Which part?"

"Up state but I went to uni in the city."

"Nice." Kaname nodded.

"What about you? Where are from in England."

"Honestly?" A small laugh escaped Kaname. "I'm a born and raised London boy. Lived here my whole life and I still love it."

"Really? So I guess you know the city inside and out?" Zero sipped his coffee.

"Indeed I do. I could find my way around drunk and blindfolded."

Zero laughed. "I'd love to see that."

"What made you choose London, for studying?"

"I don't know… it's a big city. They speak English here…" Zero shrugged. 'I just needed a change of pace is all."

"Are you staying for a semester?"

"No I'm staying till I finish my masters."

"Excellent." Kaname flashed Zero a dazzling smile.

The next 45 minutes Zero and Kaname talked and through Kaname's prodding questions they got to know each other. Kaname checked his watch. "I've got to get going to my next class."

"Alright. I've got work to do." Zero and Kaname stood and gathered their things.

They got to the stairs and Kaname was about to go up and Zero down when the brunette grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him close. Kaname's lips brushed lightly against Zero's before Kaname was pulling back. "Have a nice evening." he smiled.

"You too." Zero said in a stunned voice as Kaname walked off.

Shaking his head to clear it Zero walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. _Did that really just happen? _Zero smiled even wider as he realized he had just had a coffee date with Kaname. Things were really starting to look up.

Zero was just pulling on his tight black tank top when his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Zero, you ready?" Aido asked.

"Nearly." Zero replied.

"Good we'll be at your place in like five minutes so be ready 'k?"

"Sure thing. See you in a few."

"Cheers mate." Aido hung up.

Zero hurried to fix his hair and pull on his boots. His buzzer started going off just as Zero was grabbing his jacket. "Coming down." He said into the speaker before dashing out of his flat to meet up with his friends.

"Zero!" Aido hugged his friend. "Finally back in the pack! And looking good!"

"Thanks." Zero smiled.

"Well let's be off!" Aido lead the way to their usual Saturday night club.

After checking their jackets the group made for the bar. Aido ordered a round of shots to get the night started. Claiming they should loosen up first. After a second round of shots Zero grabbed his pint and they made toward their table. Zero sat with the others and his eyes scanned the bar for a familiar face.

"He'll be here in a half hour." Akatsuki leaned over and said into Zero's ear.

"Cool. Gives me a half hour to loosen up." Zero smiled.

"Are you really going for him?"

"It's harmless right now." Zero shrugged. "Really we're just flirting at this point."

"Alright. Not that I care… but Aido is quite protective of Kaname."

"I figured after what happened today."

"It's because of what happened last time. Aido could have stepped in and saved Kaname a lot of hurt but he figured Kaname knew best and stayed out. Now he seems to be on patrol to keep Kaname out of trouble and out of heart ache. Just as a heads up."

"Thanks Akatsuki." Zero nodded and took his time registering what the ginger had just said.

Zero was on his pint when Kaname slid into the booth next to him. "Hey." Kaname smiled.

"Hey." Zero smiled back.

"Fancy seeing you all here." Kaname grinned at the rest of the group.

"Totally odd right?" Aido smiled back as he looked at his watch. "You're late though"

"Takuma's fault. He took extra long prepping." Kaname shrugged.

"Oh right? It totally wasn't you." Takuma shot back. Kaname rolled his eyes at his friend.

The night wore on and after two more pints Zero had the intense urge to dance. "Kaname?" Zero leaned over and whispered in Kaname's ear. "I want to dance. Come with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kaname smiled and dragged Zero to the dance floor.

The music was pounding in Zero's ears and he could feel the bass in his chest. Smiling he started to move to the music. He started out a fair distance from Kaname but as the songs wore on Zero slowly closed the space and was soon grinding with Kaname. The two were lost in their own world every now and then caressing each other. Kaname slid a hand behind Zero's neck and the other on the small of his back and he pulled the silverette flush against him and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Zero's world froze at that moment and he never wanted it to end. But Kaname pulled back after a few minutes of making out.

"I need some fresh air and water." Kaname admitted and lead the way off the dance floor.

Zero followed in a buzzed daze. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was till Kaname said he was. They grabbed water from the bar and went to the small terrace for taking a break. Zero leaned against the railing and looked at Kaname. His mind was comfortably buzzed. Kaname leaned close to Zero. "You're a really good dancer. It's addicting." Zero looked away to hide a small bush.

"You're really good too." Zero said shyly.

Kaname chugged his water and tossed the bottle in a near by trash can. Without waiting for a sign for Zero or a move Kaname leaned in and captured Zero's lips in a heated kiss. Surprised at first Zero didn't react but after a moment he started kissing Kaname back.

Takuma had chosen that moment to walk out to cool off. He stopped dead when he saw his friend. Takuma was torn between concern and elation. He was happy Kaname had found someone new to pursue but he wasn't so sure it was smart to be falling for another student. But he trusted Kaname and he knew his friend would be smart this time. And he hoped for Zero's sake that Kaname would take it slow. Turning around Takuma walked back to the table and took a seat as he started to think things over.

Kaname and Zero continued to make out not caring how long they had been standing outside in the chill air till they started to get cold. Pulling back Kaname cracked a stunning smile. "Guess we should get back inside?"

"Yeah…" Zero rubbed his arms to try and warm up.

The two sat back down at the table. Aido raised an eyebrow. "I'd almost thought you two had left us."

"Not tonight." Kaname said.

"But it's starting to get late. The club closes in a half hour." Takuma stated.

"We should go for kebabs." Akatsuki suggested.

"Oh Akatsuki! You're so smart! I would love a kebab right now! Does anyone else have the drunk munchies as bad as I do?" Aido asked as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

There were fervent nods from the whole table and they quickly finished their last drinks, got their coats and left to find a kebab shop. They sat on benches over looking the Thames as they ate. Zero sat close enough to Kaname for their legs to brush. Every time they did Zero's stomach did a small flop. To Zero's disappointment they finished eating in a decent amount of time and after saying lengthy goodnight everyone parted ways.

As Zero walked the streets on his own he thought about the small kiss Kaname had placed on his neck when they hugged and said good night. The silverette wasn't sure if he was disappointed that he was going home alone tonight or if he was happy that Kaname was taking it slow and not rushing anything. _After all we still have another two weeks till winter break and after that a whole other semester. And who knows how long we have to be together… _Zero decided that he didn't care he was going home to jerk off. He was just happy that Kaname seemed to share his feelings.

The next two weeks passed in a blur of pre exam studying and a flurry of papers and projects. But Zero kept up the work load was still lighter then what he'd had at home. The only thing that kept him from burning out was that he got to meat with Kaname for coffee after almost every class.

But finally exams were over and Zero had one last weekend in London before going home for the holidays. Aido had planned a huge get together at his place to celebrate Zero leaving and the end of the semester.

Zero was getting ready when his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Zero. It's Kaname."

"Hey. What's up?" Zero looked himself over in the mirror… he wasn't a fan of the shirt…

"I'm actually on your street. I was curious if you'd like to go to Aido's with me."

"Sure." Zero didn't bother to think. "I'm not ready though."

"That's fine. Can I come up? I brought us some beer to pre-game with."

"Of course."

"Buzz me in now?"

"That was fast." Zero walked to the buzzer and let Kaname in.

"I lied I was actually outside your door the whole time." Kaname hung up before Zero could answer. Plus climbing the stairs to Zero's flat was a hike.

The door was unlocked so Kaname let himself in. "Zero?"

"In my room." Zero called back as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You look hot." Kaname said as he walked over to wrap his arms around Zero's waist and kiss his neck.

"Thanks." Zero smiled. "I swear I've changed a dozen times. I feel like such a girl. But it's my last time out in London till the spring." Zero shrugged.

"Indeed and it's depressing to think about." Kaname took a step back from Zero. "Do you know when you're coming back?"

"I've got my ticket to fly back on the eighth."

"Excellent. Don't make plans for that night. We should get dinner."

"I'd like that a lot."

"Perfect. Then it's a date." Kaname smiled broadly and Zero's heart raced at the word date. "Let's have a beer?"

"Yeah." Zero nodded and they went to the tiny living room to sit on the couch.

Over the last two weeks of coffee dates and little stolen kisses Kaname had come to the conclusion that he wanted to do more with Zero before he left home for the break. But Kaname was unsure if Zero was ready to go further… they'd never actually acknowledged they were a couple. Kaname certainly thought they were but he'd never asked.

"Zero… if you don't mind me getting serious for a moment I've got a question to ask you." Kaname set his empty bottle down and turned to Zero.

"Ask away."

"What exactly is our relationship?"

Zero was stunned for a second. He'd been under the impression they were dating but Kaname's question made Zero feel stupid. _If he's asking he clearly doesn't think we're dating. _Zero bit his lip. "Why?" he deflected the question.

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Because I'm curious if we're on the same page."

"And what page is that?" Zero asked still trying to avoid looking stupid on the last night Zero was going to see Kaname for three weeks.

"You tell me." Kaname half smiled. Zero was rather cute when he was nervous.

"Well…" Zero was defeated he was out of deflections. "I've been considering you my boyfriend."

"Good." Kaname relaxed into the couch. "We're on the same page."

Zero was taken aback by what the sexy brunette had said. "Really?"

"Of course. I've been trying to make it clear that I really like you Zero. So now we've spoken it. It's official, we're dating." Kaname couldn't keep himself from smiling. He'd been waiting to say those words out loud.

"Brilliant." Zero leaned over and kissed Kaname's cheek lightly.

"You missed." Kaname turned his head to Zero.

"What?"

Kaname just tapped his lips with a finger. Getting the message Zero smiled and leaned in to kiss Kaname full on the lips.

Takuma walked into Aido flat. The blond student raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kaname?"

"He went to Zero's place."

"Why?"

Takuma chuckled. "Use your imagination. But he said they're on their way."

"Hmph. Fine. At least Zero's leaving Monday."

"You make that sound like a good thing."

"It'll give both of them time to think."

"Thinking time is good… I just hope Zero won't forget Kaname while he's home." Takuma looked to the door just as Kaname and Zero walked in. "Speak of the devil." He smiled and walked over to his friend. "You two sure took your time."

"What of it?" Kaname smiled.

"Just stating a fact is all." Takuma looked at Zero. "Well lets party?"

"Lets party." Kaname echoed and walked in to open his beer.

The party worn on into the early hours of the morning. When people started leaving Zero was happy to say he had kept a nice buzz all night. He didn't want to get sloshed the last night he'd see Kaname till January.

Kaname had taken Zero's hand and offered to walk him home. On the walk Zero noticed the streets were unfamiliar. "For being a London boy you've gotten us lost. This isn't near my flat."

"Oh I know. We're nearly at mine." Kaname smiled and held Zero's hand tighter. He too had opted out of getting plastered and had simply kept his buzz up too.

"Then how am I going to get home?"

"Walking. But not till later… I figured… that you could stay the night." Kaname held his breath for a fraction of a second before letting it out as Zero grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Kaname let them into his building. When the front door closed he pinned Zero to it and started to kiss him tenderly. Pulling back he smiled. "I've been wanting to do this all night."

"Better late then never." Zero also smiled.

Kaname tugged Zero up three flights of stairs and let them into his flat. Closing and locking the door Kaname tossed his keys on a table and shrugged out of his jacket. Zero stood awkwardly by the door for a moment before he slipped off his shoes and jacket. His heart was racing in his chest.

"Zero…" Kaname walked over and put his hands on Zero's waist as he leaned in to tenderly kiss the student. "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

Not being able to properly answer Zero just nodded his head. When they got in the room the mood suddenly changed and the two were on each other. Kaname was pulling Zero's clothes off and Zero returned the favor.

Soon the two were standing naked next to the bed kissing. In previous relationships Zero had been both seme and uke. Tonight he was unsure where he would find himself. Kaname on the other hand knew. He crawled onto the bed and over to the night stand where he pulled out a tube of lube. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Zero checking out his bare ass and the boys leaking erection.

"Zero…" Kaname groaned. As he covered his fingers in lube and reached around to slide one into himself.

"Kaname." Zero felt a pang of arousal shoot right to his cock as he watched his professor prepare himself. Smiling Zero moved onto the bed and maneuvered himself under his uke so he could suck Kaname off.

The brunette let out a string of curses as hot wet heat engulfed his aching cock. "That feels too good." Kaname panted. He pulled his fingers out and rolled onto his back. "I'm ready." He smiled at Zero who moved between his legs. Zero lubed his dick up and lined himself up with Kaname's enterence.

Without hesitation Zero buried himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Kaname arched off the bed with a moan of pleasure. He grabbed onto Zero's shoulders and started to thrust himself onto Zero's hard cock. Zero pinned Kaname to the bed to keep from moving. "God Kaname if you keep doing that I'm going to come too fast."

"Ooops." Kaname smiled devilishly.

Zero leaned down and bit Kaname, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to be pleasurable. Kaname mewled and tried to thrust up but Zero had his hips pinned to the bed as he thrust in and out of him. First he was slow to tease the brunette then he started to speed up as he felt his body screaming for release.

Sweat was beading on Kaname's brow when he looked up at Zero. It just felt too good. "Cum for me Zero." Kaname demanded as he saw his seme close to losing control.

Zero looked down with lust filled lilac eyes. He leaned back so he could thrust deep and grab hold of Kaname's leaking member. The professor shivered in pleasure as he felt himself coming undone. "Come with me." Kaname panted as he fisted the sheets. His release ripped through him. He called out Zero's name as his back arched off the bed. Feeling Kaname's walls clench around him Zero thrust faster, chasing his own release. A few seconds later he spilled himself in Kaname with the man's name on his lips.

After a few seconds Zero pulled out and rolled onto his side. Kaname rested his head on Zero's chest as he evened out his breathing. Kaname moved to snuggle as close as possible to the silverette "You're amazing." Kaname whispered sleepily as he kissed Zero's shoulder.

Lilac eyes started at the ceiling as he heard Kaname drifting off to sleep. Zero briefly thought about heading home… but he was tired… a little sleep wouldn't hurt. Right?

Kaname leaned on the door frame as Zero turned to him. "So I'll see you in the spring?"

"Of course." Zero smiled. His heart was beating fast and everything tingled in him. "I'll try to come back early. I don't… want to leave you for long." Zero looked at his feet.

"Good. I can't wait." Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero. "Have a safe trip home."

"I'll see you in a few weeks."

Zero walked away from Kaname with a smiled on his face. The thing that he had been hoping for all semester had happened and it didn't look like it was going to end just yet.

Dropping his bags right inside the front door Zero shouted for Ichiru. His parents suddenly got serious. "Zero, there's something we need to tell you." Zero's father said.

"What?" Zero's happy expression dropped.

"Ichiru's been in an accident. He didn't us to tell you. But it's pretty bad. We're going to see him now… are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Zero turned around and walked right back to the car. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why would Ichiru want to keep this to himself?

The whole ride to the hospital Zero couldn't get anything else out of his parents and he was getting really worried. How bad was it?

Zero dashed into the hospital room. "Ichiru!"

"Zero?" his twin smiled weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zero's eyes swept over the machines Ichiru was hooked up to and over his twin's pale features.

"I didn't want to ruin your fun in London. How's Kaname?" Ichiru said.

"Good when I left him. What about you though?"

"It's nothing too serious. I'll be over it in a few days."

"Over it! You talk like it's an illness."

"Relax Zero. It was only an accident."

"Yeah it could cost you your life!"

"They haven't asked you yet?"

"What?"

"Zero, my kidneys are failing. They both sustained trauma damage and they're shutting down. And you're the only one with a perfect match."

"This is exactly why you should have told me and I would have been home earlier."

"So you'll help me?"

"How could I not? You're my twin Ichiru."

"I'm glad you're home. And I'm sorry I'll be keeping you from Kaname."

"I'll just give him a call when I get back home and explain. No biggie." Zero smiled.

After a few hours of visiting and Zero signing papers the Kiryuu's went home after saying good night to Ichiru. Hugging his parents one last time for the night Zero lugged his suitcase up the stairs and into his room. After rummaging through it for a minute Zero pulled out his UK phone.

Zero flipped open his phone and tried to turn it on. He wanted to get Kaname's number so he could call him. The screen remained black. Zero's heart started to pound as he ripped up his suitcase looking for the charger. It was no where to be found. His heart sank, he'd had Kaname on speed dial so he'd never memorized his number.

_How am I going to contact Kaname?_ Zero felt tears sting his eyes. He had to stay home for Ichiru and he had no way of telling Kaname. An email seemed so impersonal. "It was only one night. He lives in London… I'm stuck here…" Zero bit back tears. "It's not like we'll accidentally run into each other and be awkward. He'll have no problem finding someone new." Zero said to himself and flopped back on his bed.

Things sucked even more now. "At least I can help Ichiru." Zero sigh. He was scheduled to go in to give blood tomorrow then four days after he would be going into surgery with Ichiru and hopefully everything would be okay. "If I'm lucky I can start again in the fall… but maybe not in London…"

Zero was at the hospital early. He wanted to talk to Ichiru before he had to get ready for surgery.

"Morning Ze." Ichiru smiled as his brother walked in.

"Morning." Zero leaned down and kissed his twin. "How do you feel?"

"Queasy."

"You can still back out of this. I won't blame you."

"I can't back out."

"But you won't be able to go back to London…"

Zero bit his lip and nodded. "I know. I can start again in the fall. it's no big deal as long as you're healthy."

"Thank you for doing this." Ichiru smiled. "I bet Kaname can't wait to see you and give you great sex for being a hero and saving your twin."

"Yeah… that probably won't happen." Zero looked sadly out the window. "I can't get in touch with him."

"Email. Duh."

"It seems wrong to just email him."

"Call."

"Phones dead and no charger. So no number."

"Come on think harder. If you really like him make it work."

Zero just shook his head. "Ich he's out of my league anyways. It's probably better I can't go back. He'll be able to find someone else that's better matched for him."

"You're such a downer sometimes."

"Yeah. But a downer who's giving you a kidney so be nice." Zero cracked a weak smile.

"I'll try."

"I've got to go check in now. I'll see you when you've got my kidney in you." Zero smiled and hugged his brother. "I love you Ich."

"I love you too." Ichiru hugged back.

After nine hours of surgery both twins were finally in recovery and doing fine. They were sharing a room now. When Zero cracked his eyes he saw both his parents sitting tensely. "Hey." He croaked through a dry throat.

"Oh thank god!" His mother practically burst into tears.

"Water please dad?"

"Sure thing. It's good to see you up." He handed Zero a glass of water.

"How's Ichiru?"

"Still under but the medication should be wearing off in about two hours and he should be fine. How do you feel?"

"Odd. I know I'm missing a kidney but it doesn't feel so awkward."

"Any pain?" His dad ran a had through his hair.

"Nope. But that's probably thanks to pain meds right?" Zero smiled.

"Yes." Zeros dad looked over at his wife who was still crying. "She's been quite on edge."

"I bet. I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner."

"It's fine. Ichiru didn't want us to tell you. How was your semester?"

Zero closed his eyes and tried to factor Kaname out and think only about school. "Good. I really liked my classes."

"And the teachers?"

_He just had to ask. _Zero felt a lump rise in his throat. "Good. I had one that was really helpful. He made it easy to adjust to their standards for papers and what not."

"That's great. And what about next semester?"

"I think I'll just stay here… Ichiru might need me. Besides I don't know if I'll be a hundred percent healthy when term starts again. So instead of risking getting really sick I'll just stay here ad catch up in the fall."

"That's smart. I'm glad you'll be back home."

"Me too I guess." Zero leaned back into the pillows.

He wasn't sure what it would mean to be home and stay home for a whole semester. He hadn't spent so much time at home since he was in high school and that was years ago now. And he didn't want to think too much about Kaname and what he was missing by leaving London. _As long as Ichiru pulls through it'll all be worth it._

After a few weeks both Ichiru and Zero were checked out and at home. They had been in the hospital for Christmas so they had decided to have a late holiday and they were opening presents today. Ichiru was still sore and on crutches but it was the best holiday they had ever had. It was small and Zero enjoyed being waited on hand and foot. Their parents refused to let them do anything on their own.

All meals were served to them. The only thing they had to do on their own was bathe. Bt the time the holidays ended Zero was already falling into a new pattern of living at home and having no way to pass his days. Mostly he read but he often stared off into space. When Ichiru would ask what was wrong Zero would say nothing. But his mind was always on Kaname. He knew it had been dumb of him to avoid his teacher and lover but it was too late for him to correct the situation. So he simply dwelled on what he could be doing this semester.

Kaname sat in his office it was three weeks into the semester and Zero had showed up for no classes and when Kaname had called his number it went straight to voicemail. He was getting really worried because Zero hadn't even replied to his emails and according to the system Zero's last login was before he left London in January.

Aido knocked and entered. "Kaname… have you heard from Zero?"

"No." Kaname sulked.

"I dropped by his flat and he wasn't there… I don't know if he's coming back this semester."

"He signed up for classes."

"I know… but I think he left…" Aido bit his lip as he watched Kaname's shoulders sink.

"I figured…" Kaname leaned back in his chair. His heart hurt. "I knew I was stupid for falling for him."

"So you did like him? Did you sleep with him?"

"The night before he left."

"Oh." Aido nodded. "Well spring break is coming soon… and I suppose Zero will need his things from his flat… and I would assume his home address would be somewhere in his file…" Aido smiled. "If you don't want a repeat, chase him this time." And with that Aido left.

"He's right you know." Takuma said sliding over on his wheelie chair.

"Can you not eves drop on me all the time?" Kaname rolled his eyes.

"I was going to suggest the same thing actually." Takuma dropped a paper onto Kaname's desk. "Except I was more prepared the Aido-kun. That's all the information you'll need to collect Zero's things and to find him in the states."

"I don't think so Takuma…" Kaname said.

"I knew you'd say that. So I took the liberty of booking your flight." Takuma dropped tickets on the desk. "Now no complaining." Takuma rolled himself back to his desk and left Kaname gaping at the tickets.

_Damn it Takuma! You always back me into corners and force me to do things. At least this might be productive._ Kaname thought at he put the tickets in his messenger bag and left for his Economics 101 class. More thinking would go into this later.s

Kaname had fit everything of Zero's into one large suitcase and brought a carry on of his own items for the week. As he went through security at Heathrow his stomach started to feel queasy. He had been planning this trip for weeks now and he had been so excited.

Kaname took off his jacket and emptied his pockets into the security bin. _Why are you second guessing yourself now? You've planned everything out. _Kaname berated himself as he slid his backpack into the scanner and walked through the metal detector. As he put his things back in his pockets Kaname started second guessing everything. _What if he had only intended to stay a semester? Maybe he used me for fun and is back home with his old boyfriend. Maybe that's why he didn't contact me or come back… maybe I should leave well enough alone and let him be happy._

Kaname walked to his gate and took a seat. _I still have time. I can just leave and lie to Aido… I don't have to do this. But if I don't I'll never know why Zero left. _

_Kaname boarded the plane on time and as they took off his stomach settled. There as no turning back now. He was going to see Zero. _

* * *

><p>I am not a doctor and there fore know nothing of surgery…. So if it's wrong ignore it. Cheers!<p>

I'll do my best to get the last chapter up in a timely manner but we'll see how it goes. wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back!

Sorry about the long absence. Long story short… I was still in university the last time I was active. If any of you out there have graduated then you know life gets rocky when you graduate. I went through the rocky period. Then my computer crashed and I lost all my writing, it was devastating. Then I recouped enough to write a novel and that's consumed all my time the last year or so. Now that I'm working through edits with my agent I have bundles of time.

So I'm going to be updating again! Yay! I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has messaged me during my absence. I'm back for you! Mainly Irmina who never gave up on hoping I'd come back. So thank you! And thank you everyone who's been reviewing as well.

This is a short chapter… very short in fact. But something is better than nothing right? There are going to be a few more chapters… once I decide where I'm going to end this… but for now I love you all and enjoy!

**Love Abroad**

**Chapter 5: Would You?**

Kaname got off the plane, went through customs and found himself standing in the middle of the airport. He was unsure if he should really do this… there was still time to just trash this idea and spend the week in Manhattan. He looked down at the directions in his hand. "Well I came this far" Kaname sigh and went to buy a bus ticket.

After a three hour bus ride Kaname found himself in the middle of a quaint town. It looked like Zero's house was less then a kilometer from here. So he started walking.

Zero put on his swim trunks and grabbed a book so he could spend the afternoon reading by the pool. Lately he had been depressed beyond belief. He just couldn't' stop thinking about Kaname. His mind always brought up images of Kaname with someone else. _ What does he think of me? He probably thinks I stood him up. What do I do when I get back in the fall? Will he even want to see me?_ Zero shook himself out of the downward spiral that his mind was going in. Instead he opened his book and started reading. This was the only way he could keep his mind off Kaname.

Ichiru had just finished eating breakfast and was about to chill on the couch and watch TV when the doorbell rang. Cocking his head to the side he tried to think but he couldn't recall any plans of someone dropping by. Shrugging he made his way to the door and opened it.

There stood a well dressed man with brown hair and luggage. "Hello?" Ichiru raised an eyebrow.

The man smiled and hugged Ichiru. "Zero."

Ichiru noted the man's accent. _Is this Kaname?_ He pushed the man off. "Sorry. Wrong person. I'm Zero's twin Ichiru." Kaname's eyes went wide and he flushed.,

"I'm sorry." He was flustered for a moment. "I'm Kaname. Is Zero here?"

"Why?" Ichiru couldn't help but be nosy.

"I've brought his stuff from his flat."

"Do professors always do this?" Ichiru tried to hide his smile.

Kaname's heart sank. Had Zero really come here to hide from him? Was he making a mistake being here? "Well I just thought" Kaname wasn't sure if he had the confidence to continue. He probably looked like a total idiot right now

Ichiru burst out laughing. "I'm real sorry for making you so uncomfortable." Ichiru stepped aside and tugged one of the suitcases inside. "Come on in. Your boyfriend is just straight through the house to the pool."

Kaname noted Ichiru had said boyfriend and Kaname smiled. "Thanks." Still smiling Kaname dropped his bags and walked to the pool.

He stepped outside and saw a mop of messy silver hair. His heart skipped a beat. Things started running through his mind and for a split second he almost turned right back around and left. But suddenly his feet were taking him towards Zero.

A shadow fell over his book and Zero looked up expecting to see his twin. His heart stopped and he was sure he was hallucinating.

Kaname just stood there awkwardly trying to think of something to say. "Hi Zero." He managed and mentally kicked himself for not seeing Zero in months and all he could think to say was hi.

"Kaname?" Zero stood up, ignoring his book as it fell to the ground. The English man nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't get a hold of youand" Kaname rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I really missed you. Why didn't you come back?"

Zero felt his heart flutter in his chest. Was this real? He reached out and touched Kaname's face. "Ichiru was in an accident and he needed a kidney transplant and with recovery time and what not I missed the start of term and figured it'd be useless to come back. And my phone didn't work and I left my charger at my flat" Zero finished and looked at Kaname.

"You could have emailed me. Why didn't you ever reply to me?"

"I haven't check my school mail since I left I didn't think it was the kind of thing you could say in an email and I guess I just figured you'd be better off without talking to me."

"Why would you think that?" Kaname asked as he placed his hands on Zero's hips and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Well you're a professor and I'm a student and besides you're way better looking than me."

Kaname couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud and smiled. "Seriously Zero? You obviously haven't checked yourself out." Kaname leaned down and placed a light kiss on Zero's lips. "I can't tell you how I've missed you." Kaname stepped back. "But I am quite mad at you. You made me feel like an idiot. I felt so used when you didn't come back and didn't so much as email me. What kept you from contacting me?"

"Well I was going to. Honestly. But an email seemed so impersonal. And now I wish I had… I was coming back for the fall… I think."

"An email would have been better then nothing."

"I know. But-" Zero was cut off by Kaname's lips.

"Make it up to me." Kaname breathed on Zero's lips.

"Later. I promise." Zero stepped back and looked over Kaname's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ichiru walked out with two glasses of lemonade. "Thought you might be thirsty, and I wanted to make sure you two were getting along."

"I assume you've met my twin." Zero said.

"I have. Looking at you both I can see the differences now."

"I opened the door and he just threw himself at me." Ichiru smirked.

"I hadn't seen you in so long." Kaname blushed

Zero laughed.

"Any how I wanted to let you know I was going out. I'm going shopping with friends so I'll be home later. Don't forget mom and dad will be home from work around six." Ichiru smiled. "Have fun!"

Zero looked up at Kaname and smiled. "Plenty of time to talk and make it up to you. Do you want to talk first or make up first?"

"Fuck. I know I should say talk but I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night."

Zero nodded and bit his lip. "Since I left have you and Takuma… you know."

"No. I had a boyfriend. I wouldn't do that." Kaname pulled Zero close again and breathed in his ear. "I thought about you every time I touched myself."

Zero shivered. "Do you want to see my room?"

"Yes please."

Zero took Kaname's hands and lead him to his room. The brunette looked around at the posters and books and nick knacks in the room.

"You know on my way here I was sure that you'd ditched me on purpose and that I was making a huge mistake. I stood outside your door for ages debating on knocking. I'm still not sure if I've made a mistake or not. I should have tried harder to reach you. Your home phone is on file I was just too scared. But to see you and the fact that you want to see me-" Kaname shook his head. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm the one who should be doing all the talking. I mean I'm so sorry. When I got home I was second guessing so much and I really thought that you'd be better off without me. I don't want you to get in trouble for dating a student. I also think you're way too attractive for me and fuck your accent." Zero shook his head. "I would have talked to you in the fall. But I'm really glad you came to see me." Zero leaned up and kissed Kaname.

"I know we were starting with the make up but well talking got in the way. If you could bare it would you consider moving back to London this summer?"

"Yeah, I will. I don't want to leave you unattended for too long." Zero grinned. "I can't have some sexy English man sweep you off your feet and steal you away."

"Don't worry. I've already got a boyfriend." Kaname winked. "I'm quite satisfied with you." Kaname leaned in and captured Zero's lips in a heated kiss.

Zero threw his arms around Kaname's shoulder and pushed as close as possible. They pulled back from the kiss.

"I've missed you." Zero breathed.

"I've thought of no one else." Kaname leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey now. I'm at a disadvantage, I was already bordering on naked when you arrived and you have yet to even take off your jacket." Zero reached out and pushed the offending garment off Kaname's shoulders. The he proceeded to pull t-shirt over his head. Throwing the shirt aside Zero ran his hands down the planes of Kaname's chest. "God I've missed you." He breathed as he moved over to the bed.

Kaname just smiled a he climbed on the bed after his boyfriend. Zero was just reaching for Kaname's zipper when he heard the from door slam.

"Fuck." Zero pulled back from Kaname.

The brunette rolled off the bed and pulled his shirt back on. Zero stood up and grabbed a shirt of his own.

"Zero?" His mother called.

"In my room." Zero called back his cheeks burned.

"Ichiru said you had a guest." She started up the stairs.

Kaname flopped onto the bed.

Zero ran a hand through his hair. "Something like that."

Zero's mother walked into his room. "Oh, hello."

Kaname stood up. "Hello Mrs. Kiryuu." He stuck his hand out.

"Oh one of your English friends. Is it spring break already?"

"It is." Kaname smiled.

"Mum, this is Kaname, my boyfriend." Zero said.

"Oh. Oh my. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard a little about you. Ichiru knows more. But welcome. It's so nice." She turned to her son. "You should have told us he was coming."

"I'm sorry to intrude. I showed up unannounced. Zero didn't know I was coming. It was sort of a surprise." Kaname rubbed the back of his neck.

"No worries then. How long will you be staying?"

"A week." Kaname's eyes flicked between Zero and his mother.

"Perfect!" She smiled at Kaname before looking to Zero. "Do you mind sleeping on the air mattress in here? Kaname can have your bed."

"That's fine mum. Thanks."

"Now I'm going to start dinner. I can't wait to tell your father." Mrs. Kiryuu left the room smiling to herself.

Zero took a deep breath and looked at Kaname. "Sorry I didn't know she was coming home early."

"It's okay." Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero. "I hope you're not actually planning on sleeping on the air mattress."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Zero grinned. He looked at his twin bed. "It'll be tight but cozy."

"Fuck yeah it will be." Kaname flopped back onto the bed.

He looked Zero up and down. It was as if the last few months hadn't happened. It was still so comfortable to be around the American.

Zero smiled at his boyfriend as he sat on the bed. He made sure to sit as close as possible. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for not breaking up with me." Kaname leaned his head against Zero's.

"Only a week?"

"Six days actually. I am a teacher."

"How could I forget?" Zero laughed. "It's still so fucking bizzare. I'm dating my teacher."

"Only while we're not at school." Kaname said.

"Right because business as usual till I finish my masters."

"As long as you're okay with that." Kaname looked sideways at Zero.

"It's totally fine with me. I get it. And we're only in school for a few hours a week. So you're mine after that." Zero kissed Kaname again.

Everything was working out just fine.


End file.
